


In Sickness and In Health

by voodoochild



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys and sickness are always a bad combination, no matter the age of the boy or the severity of the illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

It is a universal rule that sick boys are among the most ridiculous things to deal with.

Two of them, though, should be outlawed. Especially when one is your thirtymumble husband with the flu and the other is your shrieking six-year-old with chicken pox. Kurt is an excellent multitasker, but there are limits to his patience. And his knowledge of nursing.

This is what Mercedes is for.

"Oh my god, I'm not your personal medical textbook just because I'm a pediatrician!"

"Pleeeeease?" Kurt is really not above begging, considering Dean's been crying nonstop for the past day, and Blaine can barely sit up without passing out.

She sighs. "Kurt, honey. Thousands of kids get chickenpox every year. There's not too much you can do besides let it run its course, and do the calamine and oatmeal bath thing. A cool bath wouldn't be a bad idea for your invalid husband, either."

"You are a brilliant and wise woman, Doctor Jones. Mwah. Love you."

"Love you, too."

He hangs up and goes to run the bath. Blaine is huddled in bed, boxers and tee-shirt soaked with sweat, shivering under the pile of blankets. He's got a fever and chills, great. Dean leaves Blaine and burrows into Kurt's side, itching his bare tummy.

"Kiddo, no," Kurt says, holding Dean's hands in his. "No scratching, remember? That makes it worse."

He checks the water - perfect, just on the cool side - and helps Dean with his pajama pants and underwear. The bath seems to help; at the very least, Dean's not itching so much. Kurt jumps when he feels hot blanket and husband wrap his arms around him from behind.

"Thank you," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "For taking care of both of us."


End file.
